SLIME TIME LIVE KENSHIN STYLE
by ultblyswhtdrgn
Summary: it slime time live with kenshin char. funny funny funny


Slime Time Live! Kenshin style! Hahahahahahaha this is what you get when me and my friend sam get the idea to make a Kenshin fic!! Mwahahahahahaha ok. Disclaimers. Disclaimers- I don't own nickelodeon or slime time live in any way, shape, Mars, Pluto, Saturn, Uranus, Venus, Jupiter, earth, sun, moons, dragons, heaven, hell, cat, dog, one fish, two fish, red fish, blue fish, or Form(If I did HELLO ARUBA!!) And I also don't own Rurouni Kenshin either so don't preach about it ok? Ok!!!!!!!!  
  
Announcer: Hello America! It's Slime Time Live, with you hosts Jillian Barlow and Samantha Headly! * This announcement receives some questions from the audience about where the real hosts are * Sam: Yes the real hosts, well the funny thing is, they both had a case of the flu! * Quickly moves to the closet where you can hear attempts to get out * Jill: Anyway. were going to do things little differently today! We know how usually there are like 7 kids on the show who compete, well that's not going to happen! Today we have Kenshin and Sano who are going to compete against each other!! Grown ups competing against each other FUN, FUN, FUN!!! Vegeta please pull the curtains and show our contestants!! * Slowly Vegeta pulls up the curtains to reveal a bug-eyed Kenshin and a pissed of Sano * Sano: Why did I let you talk me into this?! And why is my shirt buttoned beyond the point of no return?! Kenshin: well the answer to your first question is that this was not my idea, no it wasn't. but I don't know the answer to your other question. Jill: Oh I do! Nickelodeon needs to be censored for little children's eyes! ~.* We don't need little ones seeing you half-shirtless! * C: but I do! /Smacks Courtney and gets back to the story/ * Sano: 0.o I like being half-shirtless. Sam: whatever Sano.Jill you get Sano and I'll get Kenshin. Jill: roger that. Sam: were running a game show not a pilot school! Jill: sorry 'bout that. * Jill walks over to Sano and grabs him by the shirt and over to the first challenge, while sam walks over to Kenshin and grabs him by the ponytail. * Sam: lets go Kenshin! Kenshin: oh ouch! Not the hair, not the hair! Jill: the first challenge is bobbing for Spongebob's! Sano: what's a 'Spongebob'? Kenshin: I donno a kinda fruit, maybe? * Sam pushes out 2 tubs of slime that have Spongebob plastic toys in it * Kenshin: that does not look appetizing, that it doesn't. Sano: if you think I'm gonna go bobbin' for apples or Spongebob's in that you gotta be outa you mind! Jill:* storms over to Sano and stares him in the face * your gonna do it Sano, AND YOUR GONNA LIKE IT! Sano: yes ma'am * sticks his face into the slime, Kenshin sighs * Sam: * glares evilly at Kenshin * Kenshin. NOW! * Kenshin slams his face into the slim bucket * Jill: you just gotta show 'em whose boss. Sam: sometimes I wonder about you Jill. Jill: yha but it's a whole lot easier if you don't Sam: anyway. First person to pull out 3 Spongebob's wins! * Sano comes out of the slime barring his 3rd and last Spongebob. * Sano: DONE! Jill: great that begins the game with a 0 to 1lead for Sano! Sam: and we'll get back to the games after these commercial breaks! - The camera slowly backs away from the two comical hosts and you can here Sano yelling- Sano: this green is never gonna come out of this white! ^Bleep^ this! Sam: Sano get you butt over here this instant ~Commercials~ -Camera shows the roaring audience before making it round-a-bout trip back to the psychotic hosts- Sam: welcome back to Slime Time live with your hosts Jill and I Jill: if you are just joining us or are just not aware of the score its Kenshin zip - Sano one! Kenshin: grrr. Jill: but this round might be Kenshin's ticket to a point! Its called Rocket Board shuffle! Kenshin: really. Goody! ^.^ Sano: what crazy thing are you gonna make us do now? Jill: it's a simple task where you two ride skateboards to each other and switch boards, who ever falls off first or makes it to the other side first, after switching boards, wins! Kenshin & Sano: simple?! 0_0'''''' Sam: yeah simple! So get on your boards, ready, set, SHUFFLE! * Sano and Kenshin grab on for dear life as they pull the string set up to help them move to each other. When they reach each other they desperately try to switch boards * Sano: this isn't cool, I'm bound to fall any minute now. Kenshin: why do you say that? Sano: think for a minute, I don't exactly have a little prettyboy body like you have, I'm a bigger man, therefor, my body is not built for this kinda stuff. Kenshin: well that just means I'm gonna win! Sano: over my dead body! Kenshin: that can be arranged. Sano: I thought you were never going to kill again? Kenshin: I can make an acception Sano: sure. Kenshin: you think not, I'm already on you board, that I I'm! Sano: say what?! Kenshin: bye, bye! * Kenshin starts to go towards the other side, but not before pushing Sano on 'accident'. * Sano: you will pay Kenshin! Oh you will pay! Ouch my butt hurts. Jill: well, that was most defiantly interesting. And the winner is Kenshin! Which puts the score at 1 to 1 Sam: yes, and now it's time for a new game! This one is called the Invader Zim destruction game. Sano: I like destruction! Kenshin: I highly disagree, destruction is very rude and uncalled for since you can solve a problem by simply discussing it and forming a common agreement, therefor, I refuse to play this game, that I do. Sam: ok. then I guess Sano gets the point. hey Jill you want a latte or something this is getting boring. Jill: I could go for a latte, so that means we have to get this done quick, fast, and in a hurry. Sooo you know what that means right sam. Both: WERE SKIPPING TO THE SLIMEALATIOR! Kenshin & Sano: slimealatior? O.O''' 0_o''' Sam: when we come back were playing the big shaboze!! Kenshin & Sano: Big Shaboze? O.O'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' 0_o'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' ~Commercials~ Sam and Jill: welcome back to the last and final round of today's SLT! Get ready for* points to audience * Audience: THE BIG SHABOZE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Jill: that's right! In case you don't know the rules there simple! The player with the most points, which is Sano, gets to pick first, if he picks the square that says the Big Shaboze he gets slimed and wins but if he gets the whammy square the other person gets slimed and wins. So Sano start picking you squares Sano: ummm. #3 Sam: oh # 3 is today's mystery mess, which is Dog Food! * A guy slime Sano with dog food he stands up and starts swearing out loud yakeoko comes down and plugs his mouth * Yakeoko: Sano not in front of the kids! Sano: opps sorry. Jill: well that was very lion kingness. anyway. Kenshin it's your turn to pick a square. Kenshin: ummm. how bout # 5 Jill: #5 oh look it's the big Shaboze! Kenshin: does this mean I win? Sam: duhhh. Kenshin: HA! In you face Sanoooo!!! * Kenshin hollers as cold slime is poured down his back * Sam: oh look Kenshin's all christmasy * pulls old holiday lights outta no were * Sano: where'd you get those? Sam:* shrugs * I don't know * she starts to string the lights on Kenshin as he sits there shivering * when she is done she plugs them in there's a spark then a very large flash as Kenshin gets shocked * Audience: ohhhh. ahhhh. Koyrou: Oh My God! You killed Kenny! * Stan comes outta no where and gives his famous ' you basturds' line * Kenshin: I'm not quite dead yet. Koyrou: Oh goody! * Goes over to Kenshin and starts to hug him * Kenshin: but if you hug me any harder. I . will. be. @.@ *.* Koyrou: opps Sam & Jill: well. Thanks for joining us! And hope to see you soon on Slime Time live Real hosts: there they are the two psychotic girls who locked us up and stole our show!! Cops: get em!! Sam & Jill: well that's all for now we have to go RUN FOR OUR LIVES!!!! 


End file.
